1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a wire cable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. (Hei) 9-293556 and includes a housing with a wire cable cover. The connector also includes a metal terminal, and a wire cable is fixed onto the back end of the metal terminal. The metal terminal is inserted into the housing, and the wire cable is led towards the outside from the back end face of housing. The wire cable is fastened inside the wire cable cover in a bent condition, and is led in a predetermined direction outside the wire cable cover.
The above-described connector enables the wire cable to be fastened along the back end face of connector. However, the back end face of the housing, also is an area where a lock releasing operation of a lock arm is performed for locking the connector with another connector. Therefore, a wire cable that is positioned and fastened along the back end face of housing may come to a position that overlaps the lock releasing operation area. Thus, the cable can interfere with lock releasing operation.
The present invention was created in reference to the aforementioned circumstances, and is intended for positioning and fastening the wire cable by means of a wire cable cover without causing any inconvenience in the lock releasing operation of lock arm.
The invention is directed to a connector that comprises a housing into which a metal terminal is inserted. A wire cable is connected with the metal terminal and is led to a location outside the housing. A wire cable cover is mountable onto the housing and fastens portions of the wire cable that are led from the housing. A lock arm is formed in the housing, and has a lock that faces the outer surface of the housing. The lock allows the housing to be locked with a mating housing. The lock arm also has a lock releasing area that can be actuated for releasing the lock from the mating housing. The wire cable is fastened by the wire cable cover. An electrical wire cable supporting area is provided in the wire cable cover and supports the wire cable on the outside area in an offset manner relative to a position that faces the lock releasing area.
The connector also may comprise a cover body in which the wire cable cover interfits with the housing, and a wire cable pressing member that allows a lead through area of the wire cable to be supported and mountable on the cover body in a condition that enables the lead through area of the wire cable to be fastened.
A positioning area is formed in the cover body and allows a lead through area of the wire cable to be positioned with the wire cable pressing member taken off from the cover body.
The wire cable pressing member and the cover body may be integrally connected through a hinge. The hinge allows the wire cable pressing member to cause a relative displacement along a certain locus, such that the area through which the wire cable is threaded is fastened to the cover body.
The wire cable supporting area is disposed in a position shifted to the one end side of a width direction in the wire cable pressing member. Additionally, an engaging area is provided in the cover body for engaging the wire cable pressing member in the cover body. The engaging are is formed in the wire cable pressing area at a position shifted to an opposite side of the wire cable supporting area. The fastening position of wire cable by the wire cable cover is offset against the position provided with lock releasing area on the outside face of housing. Thus, the lock releasing operation can be performed without causing any inconvenience due to absence of the wire cable when operating the lock releasing operation area.
The wire cable cover for the housing is mounted by first mounting the cover body onto the housing. The lead through area of wire cable then is fastened by mounting the wire cable pressing member onto the cover body. The mounting of the wire cable cover onto the housing and the fastening of the wire cable may be separate processes. As a result, the respective processes can be carried out by simple work, thereby ensuring better workability.
The preliminary supporting of the cover body by the positioning area in relation to the wire cable lead through area facilitates simple and positive mounting of wire cable pressing member.
The lead through area of wire cable is fastened by displacing the wire cable along predetermined rows of the cover body. Therefore, the mounting position of the wire cable pressing member for the cover body does not get out of draw, thereby positively offsetting the fastening position of lead through area of wire cable for the lock releasing operation area.
The engaging area for engaging the wire cable pressing member with the cover body is displaced to a reverse side from the wire cable supporting area, namely, a position of dead space caused by a displaced disposition of the wire cable pressing supporting area. Hence, waste in space does not exist for the wire cable pressing member.